75 Signs You Are Obsessed With Twilight
by LadyDissendium
Summary: You think that you are obsessed with twilight, but youare not sure? Go on and check if the 75 signs of twilightmania also ocurred to you already!


75 Signs You Are Obsessed With Twilight

Meeting new people you decide if they are vampire, werewolf or human, while introducing.

You do the same with random people in shops, on the street or just anyone you see.

You already decided how to call your son. But there's still a twist between Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

You gasp everytime, you see a silver Volvo.

You invented the new car-game „counting-black-mercedeses"

You tried to convince your parents to go to Forks on holiday.

You consider moving there if you are off age.

You burned CDs out off all of Stephenie Meyer's playlists at her homepage and designed covers for them.

Stephenie Meyer's homepage is your startpage on firefox.

You are suprised YouTube wasn't originally founded for twilighters.

You consider PhoenixProductions, SmokeyFizz and kaelynelle as celebs.

You freaked out when you talked about cell-parting in biology-class.

You own a bunch of twilight fan-shirts.

You consider buying more.

You designed at least one of them on your own.

You try to convince everyone you barely know of reading twilight.

You made it for half of them with a serious and reasonable consideration.

You call your dog a mongrel and if that doesn't work you try redskin.

You notice your neighbours' VW stinks alot.

You immediantly adore baseball, what you detested before.

You tell your boyfriend he could take a leaf out of Edward's book.

When you're sick, you refuse to go to the doc, as long as they don't bring Carlisle to treat you.

Your room's decoration tells the story of twilight.

You host twilight-parties and organize whole twilight- weekends.

You desperatly want to get pregnant after having read Breaking Dawn.

You dream at night only of Edward or other Cullens.

You counted the days until Breaking Dawn ... for one year.

You own the whole series in at least two languages.

You refer to the books as „the bible".

You tell the biggest muscle-bounded rowdy at your school, he can't keep up with Emmett Cullen.

If someone says „Let's play rock, paper, scissors" you answer automaticly „Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

You anyways only talk in twilight qoutes.

If you google twilight it tells you that there are 38265928567290 results saved on your computer.

You think of Edward with every love song you listen to.

Other songs make you think of Rosalie, Jake or Bella.

You finally got, who the EC-card was named after.

You find it mean, that blood tastes so rosty.

If you are hungry you suggest a hunt.

You complain at people wearing Puma-shirts, that they make you hungry.

You jumped off a cliff in the hope, that Edward will safe you.

There are six cars in the world, you can recognize.

You calculated Edward's and your name in the love barometer.

You're dissapointed your geography teacher is ugly, though his name is Edward.

Your parents loathe Edward.

You recommended to read twilight in every class – even Maths.

You once baked a twilight cake.

In the Italian resaurante you order mushroom raviolis.

You hold an geography presntation about Isle Esme.

You hold a history presntation about the Volturi.

You hold a RE presentation about Cullenism.

In that you mention that you are practising Cullenist youself.

You know the „Our Cullen" and the „Cullenistic Creed" by heart.

You learn Potugues, only because Edward speaks it, too.

You only date boys with horoscope lion.

You have huge predjudices against indians.

Your dog's name is Jake.

After reading Eclipse, you treat him like he deserves to.

You watch up every twilight actor everyday at IMDb, because you have to see every movie with them.

You went dressed up as a vampire to see the movie.

You began playing chess, because Alice and Edward do so to.

You saw every twilight trailer on the day it came out.

You were able to speak synchronically to it that very day.

You recommended to make the class trip to Volterra.

You are a myspace friend of Stephenie Meyer.

Your messenger name always hints of twilight.

NoMoreMarbles is your heroine.

You took a picture of your hands holding an apple.

You wonder why Cedric Diggory died from the Death-Curse, not the Spanish Influenza.

If someone tries to take twilight away from you, you say „Over my pile of ashes."

The file „twilight" on your computer contains more than 1000 data sets.

You die your hair brown, just because Edward prefers brunettes.

You draw twilight things on your school work.

You wish an isle in the atlantic with your name for birthday.

If you're nervous you start talking about twilight.

You think you can't life without twilight, so you suppose you have to be bitten to be immortal with it. Foever.


End file.
